


Good Will

by Lisynok



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Figging, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>текст написан для кинк!мэма на фразу: "Все, что угодно, пока Уилл сидит на поводке!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [команды WTF Hannibal 2015 на ЗФБ 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%8B+WTF+Hannibal+2015+%D0%BD%D0%B0+%D0%97%D0%A4%D0%91+2015).
  * A translation of [Good Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849097) by [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera). 



Я скучаю по папочке.

Он всегда оставляет включенным отопление и много книг, чтобы я читал, пока его нет, но я все равно очень по нему скучаю. Поэтому я ложусь на свою подушку на ковре и представляю, как он возвращается. Я действительно хочу быть хорошим, когда он вернется.

***  
Иногда быть хорошим трудно. Папочка строг, он говорит, что мое обучение очень важно, и я должен учиться быть хорошим для него. Сначала было столько правил, и все было так сложно. Я получал шлепок, если делал что-то неправильно, например, заговорил без разрешения или сел на диван. Папочка учил меня, как становиться на колени рядом и говорить только, когда он обращается ко мне. Но также было много вознаграждений. Поглаживания, нежность, легкие ласки и поцелуи, которые мгновенно и сильно возбуждали меня.

***  
Помню, сначала я стыдился того, что все время возбуждался. Но папочка сказал мне, что так и должно быть. На самом деле он был очень горд. Сказал, это значит, что я здоров и отзывчив к обучению.

Я хотел сказать ему, что не могу это контролировать, потому что он такой могущественный и сильный, это зависит не от меня. Но он не спрашивал мое мнение, и я держал те мысли при себе. В любом случае, я знаю, что папочка все понимает.

***  
Как я вообще мог желать быть одетым? Одежда хорошо смотрится только на папочке. Теперь я это знаю, но было время, когда я не хотел проводить все время нагим. Я стеснялся, поэтому прикрывал промежность. Тогда папочка не стал наказывать меня, он только вздохнул и объяснил, что мое тело принадлежит ему. И оно должно быть в его распоряжении в любое время. Кроме того, он действительно любит его, он провел много времени, рисуя меня, пока я спал, или стоял на коленях, или читал книгу. Когда он показал мне рисунки, я, наконец, понял, как по-настоящему красив и ценен в его глазах. Поэтому я больше никогда не хотел одеваться.

***  
Единственное исключение — ошейник. И поводок. Они всегда со мной, папочка снимает их только когда купает меня. Они сделаны из итальянской кожи (в городе, название которого я не могу вспомнить, хоть он и упоминал его), ему их сделали на заказ специально для меня. И у меня есть два золотых медальона на ошейнике: один с выгравированной большой буквой «У», а второй — с именем папочки и его адресом, если я вдруг потеряюсь.

***  
Поводок помогает мне лучше понимать папочку. Один рывок — чтобы мягко и нежно привлечь мое внимание. Два — он хочет, чтобы я шел за ним. Сильное натяжение — для того, чтобы предупредить меня, а сильный, удушающий рывок значит, что я сделал что-то не так. Это было только однажды, он оттянул меня, когда я терся о его недавно отглаженные брюки. Я открыл шкаф, вытащил пахнущую им одежду и свалил ее в кучу, пачкая своим предэякулятом. Я думал, все это для меня. Папочка понял, но все равно наказал, потому что я покинул свое место. Он отшлепал меня не больно, но во рту был шарик-кляп, и еще что-то ужасно горячее и зудящее, что он принес из кухни, пробка, которая заставила меня все это время плакать и кричать, пуская слюни на диван.

Я извлек свой урок, поэтому теперь я никогда и близко не подхожу к шкафу с одеждой папочки.

***  
Большую часть времени папочка играет со мной. Ночью, и иногда даже утром. Я люблю, когда он гладит мои волосы и называет меня ласковыми именами. «Хороший мальчик» — это прозвище я люблю больше всего. Когда послушен, то получаю больше всего внимания, поэтому стараюсь все делать хорошо, как просит папочка.

Иногда это трудно. Папочка любил играть во много игр, и я не во всех хорош. Ему нравится везде кусать меня, особенно за соски. А я должен при этом вести себя тихо. Еще его член, такой толстый и твердый, когда он погружается глубоко в мое горло, то заставляет меня пускать слюни и хватать ртом воздух. Это у меня тоже не очень хорошо получается. Но папочка очень терпеливый.

***  
Постоянной пробки теперь уже нет, папочка говорит, что после стольких недель с ней я уже достаточно растянут для него. Он не против, если я изливаюсь перед ним, но перед этим я всегда должен спрашивать разрешения. А также я должен потом убрать свой и папин беспорядок. Поначалу мне не понравился вкус, но теперь я его люблю. Иногда я получаю такую же еду, как у него. Папочка готовит самые изысканные блюда, он кормит меня с рук самыми сочными кусочками, пока я стою на коленях у его стула. Я прикусываю его пальцы от удовольствия, и ему это нравится, потому что он одобрительно мычит и дает мне еще одну вишенку или виноград.

Я так его люблю.  
Я очень скучаю.  
Надеюсь, он скоро вернется. 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> good will - своеобразная игра слов, где фразу можно перевести как «добровольно».


End file.
